


the name of life

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Kuroo!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Happy Birthday, Tetsu,” he whispers, reaching up to bridge the short distance to place a chaste kiss on Kuroo’s lips. “I love you,” he breathes.





	the name of life

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST CATBOY!! You are so loved!! <3

Kuroo sighs in contentment at the gentle fingers running through his hair and massaging his scalp.

 

“Mm,” he turns his head with a smile. “Don’t stop, Dai~”

 

Daichi chuckles lightly at him, but resumes stroking his head. “Wake up, sleepy head.”

 

“Dun wanna,” he sinks into the soft pillows, trying to catch the last vestiges of sleep. Daichi isn’t helping with what he’s doing.

 

“Come on,” he feels a soft pair of lips drop a tender, feather light kiss on the side of his head. “I made a special breakfast for the birthday boy,” Daichi whispers, then kisses him on the cheek.

 

Kuroo cranes his head, puckering his lips in hopes that Daichi will kiss him there too, but it soon turns into a puckered _pout_ when Daichi just snorts at him. “It’s my birthday, Dai.”

 

“I know. It’s why I made you breakfast. Which will get cold if you don’t get up.” Daichi pats his head and stands, the bed springing a little at the absence of his weight.

 

Kuroo lets out a dramatic sigh and shifts, all while grumbling about how he’s plenty up and raring to go, but no, he wakes up alone on the morning of his birthday and a lot of other things that Daichi only laughs at with a small shake of his head.

 

“Is that why you’re up so early?”

 

“And here I thought you’d find it romantic,” Daichi teases him, squeezing his nose for good measure.

 

“I do, but-” he gets interrupted by his phone, chiming in the arrival of a message.

 

“That,” Daichi tips his head to its direction, a small, amused smile on his face, “had been going off for some time now.”

 

Kuroo yawns and scratches his belly under his shirt, feeling for his phone where it slid under the pillows. He opens it and sees the numerous notifications, from the messaging app to even some of his social media accounts, and a few missed calls, from Kenma, and his dad.

 

He looks up at Daichi, and the other nods before he can say anything. “I’ll prepare the table. You can join me when you’re done,” Daichi holds out his hand and Kuroo takes it and squeezes it with a soft ‘thanks’. He really lucked out with having a patient and understanding boyfriend.

 

As much as he was grumbling earlier, Daichi knows that Kuroo reserves the morning of his birthday talking to his dad, accepting the greeting and just talking to each other. Mostly about his mom. It’s not that they only talk about her during his birthday, because they also do on other occasion, but, it’s the day they both lost her and it’s therapeutic as much as it had been their tradition.

 

Their talk don’t last long, and Kuroo ends up promising to visit him the coming weekend. He also had some time to call Kenma back and read through the birthday greetings from his friends and teammates, both from high school and college alike after that, though he opts to reply to all of them later. He’s got someone waiting for him after all.

 

When he comes out, he’s greeted by the sight and smell of the simple breakfast and birthday spread consisting of all his favorite food that Daichi prepared for him.

 

“Someone went all out,” Kuroo whistles, grinning teasingly as Daichi shakes his head.

 

“You always say that.”

 

“And I’m always grateful.” Kuroo catches Daichi’s wrist and pulls him close, instinctively wrapping an arm around him.

 

It just feels so right whenever he’s got Daichi’s comforting warmth against him; when Daichi’s eyes are looking at him, affection evident in the deep pools of brown, like he’s the center of his world, immeasurably important and irreplaceable.

 

Daichi smiles, lining the edge of his lips with softness and happiness, a smile only for Kuroo.

 

“Happy Birthday, Tetsu,” he whispers, reaching up to bridge the short distance to place a chaste kiss on Kuroo’s lips. “I love you,” he breathes.

 

Kuroo smiles back, equally soft, grateful for having been born, for having lived, and for the celebration of the future he’s going to have with this man.

 

“Thank you. I love you too, Daichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Ghibli piano collection was playing in the background and this is the song that was playing when i finished the piece, so there. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my mushy and gross feelings for Kuroo projected through Daichi!


End file.
